The Inevitable
by Sarah S1
Summary: Best friends from year one, Lily Evans and James Potter struggle to come to terms with something that cannot be hidden or avoided, while at the same time both their worlds are being torn down around them. R/R upped rating just in case (my summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1

The Inevitable  
  
Disclaimer: if you want to sue someone, go find someone else! None of this is mine, and as there is no plot now, there's absolutely nothing to steal.  
  
Summary: Best friends from year one, Lily Evans and James Potter struggle to come to terms with something that cannot be hidden or avoided, while at the same time both their worlds are being torn down around them.  
  
An introduction to the characters:  
  
Seventeen-year-old Lily Evans, often described as a goddess on earth, was every girl's dream. She was about 5" 6' with gorgeous layered red hair tumbling about 6 inches past her shoulder. Lily had the perfect body, weighing only about 120 pounds, with slender legs and curves. Her face was immaculate, one would think that a blemish had never seen the surface of her skin, and her eyes were a vibrant green-standing out from her beautifully tanned skin. Not only was Lily beautiful, she was brilliant. Her grades at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were legendary. Her schedule was filled with the highest-level classes offered, and her O.W.L. scores were the highest anybody had seen. Well, her and James Potter's scores that is.  
James Potter, also 17 years old, was athletic, devilishly handsome, and unusually smart (considering that he never studied). His dark-chocolate colored hair and sparkling blue eyes made him the most sought-after guy at Hogwarts. With toned and well-defined muscles, it was obvious that his 6 years of playing Quidditch (as a seeker) had paid off. Like Lily, James's grades and scores were amazing. Both had 14's on their OWLS, a near impossible score to receive, the only other to receive one was Dumbledore himself. Being so similar it wasn't surprising that Lily and James hit it off from day 1 and had been best friends even since then.  
Sirius Black, best friend to both Lily and James, was usually mistaken for James's twin. His shaggy black hair gave him a dog-like appearance and his loyalty was unwavering. Remus Lupin, was a close friend to all three of them. With dirt-brown hair and matching brown eyes, he was the most sensitive of the group due to his "condition". (a/n.I'm not putting peter in here because I don't like him (). Emma Chen, Lily's closest girl-friend, was petite with long, flowing hair reaching the middle of her back. Though she was small, Emma was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, actually second only to Lily herself. With excellent grades, Emma lived up to the "smart, beautiful and Chinese" stereotype.  
Popular, smart, and beautiful.who wouldn't want to be in their position? According to the world these faultless 5 had the perfect lives, just don't ask them.you'll get a very different answer.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction soooo.(drum roll.) PLEASE REVIEW! And everyone is in Gryffindor.I just forgot to put that in. *~*Sarah*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

The Inevitable Disclaimer: you've heard it before, NOT MINE! Go sue someone else!  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Home  
  
Sitting alone on the shining red and black Hogwart's Express, Lily impatiently awaited the arrival of James, Sirius, Remus, and Emma. Lily impulsively straightened her shining gold and red Head Girl Badge before reaching into her trunk to pull out an old and worn copy of Hogwart's A History and immersing herself in the familiar text, which she was reading for the umpteenth time. After about 15 minutes had passed and the Lily's 4 friends had only about 5 minutes to reach the train. Worried, Lily stood up and opened up the door to find herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.  
  
Tall, dark, and greasy, Lucius and Severus were the scum of the school. Hated by all except for their posse of Slytherins, they prayed on muggle- born 1st years and had taken to harassing Lily about her parentage since her first train ride.  
  
"So, it's the mudblood isn't it?" Malfoy said with a customary sneer, "What? Did you're so-called friends desert you after seeing you for what you really are? Flith, that's what you are.you are the dirt beneath my shoes. You don't belong here you little bitch."  
  
"Oh, shut the fuck up Malfoy" Lily replied rolling her eyes and taking out her wand "Solus Corpum" she calmly said. Then, with a laugh, she pushed the Slytherin's out of her compartment and wiped her hands off on her robes. At that moment, her 4 friends decided to barge into the compartment. James, Sirius, Remus, and Emma had obviously just had a good look at the effect of Lily's curse as they were laughing so hard they were on the verge of collapsing.  
  
"Was it just me or were Snape and Malfoy sharing a body?" Sirius managed to say in between laughs. "That was definitely not just you, it's a nifty little spell I managed to find over the summer. I've been waiting to test it out forever! I tried using it on Petty and her boyfriend Vernon, but she just shrieked every time I came into the room and ran away!" Lily said, beginning to laugh herself.  
  
The 5 friends passed the rest of the train ride catching up, playing Wizard's Chess (at which Sirius lost every time he played), and Gobstones until the conversation turned to the summer and the upcoming school year. "Lily, I'm so sorry that you couldn't come over this summer!" Emma said, "it was totally lonely with out you this year. And you had to spend the entire summer with Petunia and Vernon. EW!"  
  
"Really Lili-kins, how do you survive?" Sirius asked with a grimace, obviously thinking of Lily's horse-like sister, "I would have either killed myself or her by the 2nd week! And I've never actually met her!  
  
"To tell you the truth Sirius, I don't really know!" Lily said with a laugh, "But this summer was the best so far out of all the others I've spent at home. Petty was always at Vernon's house" Lily continued with a shudder. "But the best part was, omg! She's engaged to that, that..thing! I mean, common.I knew he was bad, but to drop as low to propose to her! The Engagement Party is in January, you guys are on the list, I don't think I'd be able to survive with out you guys!" at this last statement, James and Remus immediately started cracking up while Sirius was to busy staring at Emma to respond.  
  
"No problem-o, Lil, we've heard how horrible she is from you! Of course we'll be there" James said with a smile on his face.  
  
In no time at all, the Quintet was marching their way up the steps and walking into the great hall. Finally, I'm home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (a/n this is in October, before Halloween)  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Emma, having all finished their homework, had all gone to sleep-- leaving James and Lily alone scribbling notes on little scraps of paper. Their books were spread all over the table and scrolls of parchment were strewn everywhere. Out of the blue Lily slammed her Ancient Runes book shut and looked pointedly at James.  
"I cannot fucking do this anymore! Are the fucking professors at the fucking school fucking crazy?" she cried emphasizing every point by hitting her head on her book. "Oh my fucking god James, why the fuck do we have so much fucking homework?"  
"So, taken a like to the word fuck have we now?" said James, looking up from his 8 foot Transfiguration essay which had only 2 more inches to go. "ok, ok, I'm sorry!" he said quickly seeing Lily's glare from over the table. "Come here" he said patting the place beside him while Lily slowly crawled over to him. Wow, she thought, this feels so good-so right while leaning her head on his shoulder, unaware that James had just thought the same exact thoughts. Unconsciously, James had snaked his arm around her waist as he held her close, placing his own chin on top of her head. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, thought it was only a couple of minutes as a sharp rap rap rap on the window disturbed them. Noticing that Lily had fallen asleep, James gently moved her aside and got up to answer the owl. Who the hell sends owls at this time of night? He thought to himself. Opening the window, James welcomed the owl inside the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a most unusual bird, jet black with talons which looked sharp enough to rip a man to pieces. Delicately taking the parchment from the bird, James was startled when the bird gave him an almost affectionate nip on the finger before flying off into to pitch black sky.  
Looking down at the letter in his hands, James finally noticed that it was addressed to him. Hmmm, funny. I wonder who knew I would still be awake at this un-godly hour? The letter was written on black paper with shiny blood red ink. Flipping the letter over, James noticed that there was a seal, in the same color wax, of a beautiful lily in front of a pair of antlers. Extremely confused, James slowly opened the envelope and read the letter: Hello James, (I wonder how whoever sent this knows me.)  
I have been oh so interested in meeting you for such a long time. Ah, yes, I remember you mother very well when she was at school. A striking beauty, not much unlike your very own flower (what the hell? Flower?) There are always choices that we have to make in life. This is where I can help you. I am the key to power.follow me, and you will accomplish great things.  
  
A Friend  
"James?" a groggy Lily groaned, having finally woken up. "What's that? Why the hell would you get a letter at", she paused to take a look at her watch, "bloody 3 in the morning? James?" she asked again more after seeing his confused face, "is everything alright?"  
James, having finally turned around only said "I have to see Dumbledore." Before running out of the portrait hole, not caring that he would probably get 4 months worth of detentions if he was caught, the only things on his mind was getting to Dumbledore and surprisingly-Lily.  
  
Why am I thinking about Lily? Lily Rose Evans, what a beautiful name. HUH? I did not just say that let alone think it! She's my best friend for god's sake! But what if she can become more? Those stunning green eyes, wow.I could get lost in those eyes.and her hair, it always smells like strawberries.  
While James was absorbed in his thoughts about his best friend, he had unconsciously made his way to Dumbledore's office, said the password, and gone up the moving spiral staircase and walked up to the door of Dumbledore's office. He was suddenly shaken out of his ravine, when he suddenly heard a voice say, "Hello James, I've been expecting you."  
  
Please review, because I've never written a story before, and I want to know if it sucks. Thank you! *Sarah 


	3. Chapter 3

*(words)* stands for italics.I don't know how to make them show up!  
  
The Inevitable  
  
Disclaimer: you've heard it before, NOT MINE! Go sue someone else!  
  
Chapter 2: Un-answered Questions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*"Hello James, I've been expecting you."*  
  
"Huh? What?" James stumbled around stupidly for a couple of seconds as he tried to regain control of his mind, which was currently still stuck on Lily. "Oh! Professor Dumbledore I need to talk to you, it's.wait, how did you know that I was coming?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "Never mind that James, now, you said that you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Oh, yea." a slightly confused James faltered in search of words, "well, I was studying in the Common Room with Lily, and all of a sudden there was this rapping noise on the window.(AN- not re-writing entire thing, so pretend that James is explaining).and well, now I'm here. Professor, what does it all mean? I mean, how did this guy know my mother and .my flower? What is he talking about?" James looked up expectantly at Professor Dumbledore, obviously expecting him to have the answer to everything as usual. As he met his headmaster's eyes, James was shocked to find the usual twinkle in his eyes to be gone, even if only for that split second.  
  
"Ah, yes, well this day has certainly come sooner than I expected." Said Dumbledore looking seriously at James, "I must warn you James, there are decisions you will have to make in the near future that will have both good and bad consequences. Remember James, choose wisely~ you never know when your future will depend on it."  
  
"But, Professor." James started before Dumbledore interrupted him.  
  
"Do not worry James, just be wary. All will be revealed in good time." And with that James turned to leave, unanswered questions churning in his head and his thoughts no clearer than before. Right before he reached the door, James turned upon hearing Dumbledore's voice again. "Remember James, hold those close to you dearly-you never know when they might be gone. Treasure today what you think you might have tomorrow, for tomorrow may never come." and with that, Dumbledore gave James a curt nod that clearly told him that his meeting with the headmaster was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A very confused and tired James walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower. What *had* Dumbledore meant by that whole today-tomorrow stuff? James had no more answers than when he had rushed out of the common room leaving a stunned Lily behind-he only had more questions after his brief meeting. With a sigh, James sat on the marble base of one of the suits of armor near the Tower entrance. He rubbed his temples as all of this thinking this late at night was beginning to give him a migraine. Realizing that it was definitely way past curfew, and that Malus (the Hogwart's caretaker) would positively enjoy taking 100 points from Gryffindor, James returned to the Gryffindor common room with his mind occupied.  
  
James absent-mindedly gave the password (valus magnus) and walked into the common room, he drifted over to the spiral staircase before a young and scared voice shook him out of his wake.  
  
"No, stop it. *Please*, stop.don't hurt them, not Mr. Fluffy don't! stop it!." thinking the voice came from a 1st year girl, because it was obviously a little girl, James decided to go get lily, and let her handle her when he got to their common room. Not turning around, James was about to continue up the stairs (the Head Girl and Boy rooms were at the very top of the tower behind the portrait of Willy the Wild) before the voice broke the silence once again. This time, James stopped when he regonized her voice. It was the same girl.just, just older-- "Lily?" he asked incredulously into the dark room, "Lily is that you?"  
  
"Stop it Petty! Stop it!" it was most definitely Lily, but she sounded different, like she was 7 or 8 years old-James walked over slowly to the couch, concluding that Lily must have been waiting for him since the couch was the same one they were leaning on earlier.  
  
"No petty, that's *my* coloring book! Daddy.make her give it back to me!"  
  
"*Silencio*"--James placed a silencing charm on the common room so Lily's crys wouldn't wake the whole of Gryffindor House. He didn't know why he didn't just run over and wake Lily up, but something was compelling him to listen, to wait it out.as if at the end there would be something worth listening to.  
  
Lily started to talk again.but this time James regoninzed her voice as 11 year old Lily, the one he had met on the first train to Hogwarts. But she wasn't talking to Emma, Remus, Sirius, or himself.she seemed to be talking to her mother. *that bitch*, he thought.  
  
"But mummy, why can't *I* have new clothes? You bought Petty all new Armani and Gucci clothes.why cant I?" she sounded scared, almost afraid of the answer her mother was giving her in her head. "Because you bought me my supplies for H-H-Hogwarts?" she was crying. "B-but, you said you would! And that nothing would change- me being a witch or not.y-yo-you said you would never lie to me" James was getting anxious, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. There was silence. Thinking her nightmare was over, James got up from the floor where he was sitting to wake her. He stopped mid-step, when he heard her voice again. She had aged again.he guessed she was about 13 or 14.  
  
"You bitch! You call yourself a mother?" James thought back, Mrs. Evans had wanted to withdraw Lily from Hogwarts saying that it was more important to become a focus in society than to wave a piece of wood and make something fly. But this was different.when she had told him about the fight, she played it off as if it was nothing.  
  
"Freaks? Freaks? Freaks, you say.what do you call the horse of a sister I have? If I'm a freak than she's obviously much worse. You fucking bitch." she started to cry violently. James had a sudden urge to go and comfort her, like he would usually do if she started to cry, but for some reason.he couldn't move.  
  
Lily was immobile on the couch.James took in a sigh of relief thinking it was over, he wasn't sure how much more he wanted to hear. James had always known that Mrs. Evans was not exactly the kindest person to Lily, but he had never imagined her to be this horrible. He was once again jolted out of his thoughts by Lily's voice.this time, he thought, it was present day. She spoke gibberish for a couple of seconds, before breaking out into a hair- curling scream. James had to do something; he tried to jump off the floor- only to find himself unable to. With a gasp, he realized that earlier, he couldn't move.because someone didn't want him to. Somebody wanted him to hear this.  
  
"No, no.not Harry." Lily sounded older, like she was in her 20's, and terrified. James couldn't stop thinking about who Harry might be. "Take me instead.just don't hurt him." she sounded mortified, but brave at the same time.but she was suffering.he had to wake her up. James tried yelling at her for a couple second before realizing it was doing no good. He *had* to get up. James tried in vain to push himself up off the ground.when nothing happened.he only pushed harder, his thoughts only on *lily*. Suddenly there was a flash of gold light.he was free. James ran over to the couch, and had to shake Lily violently for about 30 seconds before she would wake. As soon as she regained her composure, Lily slumped onto James's shoulder crying while he held her and rocked her in his arms. She continued on for about 5 minutes, before she inexpediently stopped and looked James in the eye.  
  
"James, I saw it.I saw it." Lily said in a quiet, almost anxious voice.  
  
"Lily, what are you going on about.you were asleep"  
  
"I saw it James..we're going to die" 


End file.
